A tilt steering column allows an operator of a vehicle to adjust the height and angle of the steering wheel depending on the operator's stature, seat position and comfort. Typically, the steering wheel can be moved to an uppermost position to allow the operator or driver to get in and out of the driver's seat more easily.
A locking mechanism is provided for retaining the steering column in an adjusted position. The locking mechanism must be released to adjust the steering column. Typically, the locking mechanism is released by actuation of a lever by a hand of the driver. Usually this involves a rearward movement of the lever by the left hand. Actuation of the lever is not particularly difficult, but repeated actuation can place a strain on the wrist. A tilt release system is needed which improves ergonomics and minimizes the possibility of wrist strain.